This Is It
by pailyforeverstories
Summary: Emily and Paige are in college together and things are getting rough for them. Can Paige really handle her teammates all on her own?Will Emily ever understand what's going on with Paige? Will their relationship last or will it fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**I just came up with this idea I hope you like it I am open to any ideas you have if I continue with this thank you and enjoy!**

It's been a year since they've graduated from high school. Spencer went to UPENN. Aria decided to go to Hollis to stay close to Ezra. Emily, Hanna, and Paige ended up going to UCLA. Paige dropped the Stanford scholarship because she wanted to be with Emily and she quit swimming because it wasn't fun for her anymore so she decided to try field hockey. Emily and Paige are in Emily and Hanna's dorm room studying.

"I'm done with studying for the day." Paige closes her psychology textbook and sits on the bed next to Emily and sighs. Emily closes her book and sets it on her nightstand.

"It sucks that we can't share a room together." Emily pouts pulling Paige closer to her."That means no alone time." Emily kisses Paige lightly and pulls away.

"Hanna 's not here so we do have some alone time now." Paige whispers seductively. Paige kisses Emily. Emily deepens the kiss. Paige straddles Emily's waist. Emily moans into the kiss. Paige breaks from the kiss. Paige kisses down Emily neck and collar bone just then they here someone clear their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." Hanna puts her purse down. Paige gets off of Emily.

"Hi Hanna." Paige fixes her hair.

"Is this gonna happen everytime I'm not here because I love you both but I don't want to walk and see either of you naked." Hanna laughs and sits down on her bed and reads the latest issue of Vogue Magazine.

"I should go I have field hockey practice tomorrow." Paige stands up grabbing her bag."I'll see you tomorrow babe." Paige gives Emily a quick kiss.

"No stay."Emily pulls Paige in for another kiss. Paige pulls away and moves her mouth over to Emily ear.

"How about we go to my dorm?" Paige pulls away and looks at Emily seductively.

"Sure." Emily got up grabbed her bag and some clothes."I'll be back tomorrow Han." Hanna waves a hand at them. Emily and Paige leave the room and walk to Paige's dorm.

When they get to the dorm Emily notices that Paige's roommate wasn't here.

"Where's your roommate?" Emily sits down on the Paige's bed while Paige cleans up a bit.

"She's never here not even to sleep."Paige keeps cleaning.

"How's field hockey?" Emily looks at Paige who's stopped cleaning and now sitting at her desk looks at Emily seriously.

"It's okay, some of the girls on the swim team are uncomfortable about me being gay especially my roommate." Paige frowns. Emily rests her hand on Paige's theigh.

"They'll get over it, Why didn't you tell me about this?" Emily looks at Paige with concern.

"Because I can handle it." Paige stand up and sit on the bed and turns on the TV."What do you want to watch?" Paige looks at Emily. Emily sit next to Paige on the bed.

"How about we do something else?" Emily straddles Paige's waistband kisses her on the neck.

"What kind of something else?" Paige smirks.

Emily ignores Paige's question and continues kissing down Paige's neck and collar bone Paige puts her hands on Emily's waist pulling her closer. Emily pulls away taking off her shirt and Paige's. Emily notices the blue and purple bruise on Paige's side.

"Paige what the happened?" Emily lightly grazes her fingers on the bruise making Paige wince.

"Nothing just some stupid girl on the team who decided it would be funny to chuck me in practice but it's fine it will heal, really Em I'm okay." Paige puts her shirt back on.

"Was this because your gay?" Emily could see Paige avoiding eye contact with her. She knew Paige was leaving something out." what did she say to you when she did that."

"She might have said something like stupid dyke but it's okay Emily I can handle it, it's probably something they have against newcomers to the team." Paige looked at Emily hoping she would just drop the subject.

"Okay but the next time something like this happens tell me,you don't have to hide it from me." Emily gets off of Paige and sits next to her.

"I wasn't hiding it from you, i just didn't think it was important to tell you." Paige says looking at the TV.

"Paige she could have seriously hurt you of course it's important you tell me." Emily says concerningly.

"Can we just drop it seriously it's no big deal." Paige looks at Emily.

"Fine we won't talk about it anymore." Emily stands up and grabs her bag.

"Where are you going?" Paige looks at Emily curiously.

"To my room I have a chemistry test tomorrow." Emily looks at Paige.

"Em don't be like that." Paige stands up making her way over to Emily.

"Don't be like what Paige a concerning girlfriend who worries for you!" Emily yells looking at Paige seriously.

"I'm not a baby Emily I can take care of myself I don't need you to protect me!"Paige yells back.

"I didn't need you to protect me from A!" Emily spat back.

"That is completely different from this." Paige looked Emily directly.

"Is it really that different."Paige looks away from Emily. Emily turns to the door to open it.

"Emily wait" Paige rest her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily shakes Paige's hand.

Emily walks out the door leaving Paige alone. She didn't know what was going on anymore this past year has been a struggle for them Emily didn't want to like every other couple who go to the same college and end up breaking up one of them transfers. She has to talk to Hanna to see what she should do she didn't want to give up on her and Paige's relationship.

**Should I continue? Reviews welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is short but it is just to pass time I hope you like it Enjoy!**

Emily gets to her dorm and sees Hanna still there Emily throws her stuff on her bed and lays down. Hanna its her book down and looks at Emily curiously.

"What happened I thought you were spending the night with Paige?"Emily sits up in her bed and looks at Hanna.

"Paige and I got into an argument." Emily sighs.

"About what?" Hanna sees Emily avoiding eye contact with her.

" I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." Hanna just nodes her head in response."Some girls on the field hockey team have been giving Paige a hard time and this one girl purposely chucked Paige giving a giant bruise on her side, Paige says it's no big deal but it is a big deal she could have seriously been injured, and then she she said she doesn't need to protect her, but as her girlfriend it's my job to." Emily takes a breath and lays back in her bed frustrated.

"You should call her, you my hate me for this but Paige is right, what happened with A and what's going on with Paige are to different situations, we couldn't handle Wren on our own he was a murderer and stalker, I think Paige can handle some bullies." Hanna looks at Emily seriously.

"You're right Hanna I call her now." Emily takes out her phone and calls Paige.

It rings a few times before Paige answers Emily puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey." Emily the sadness in Paige's voice it sounds like she's been crying.

"Hey Paige I am so sorry your right I shouldn't have yelled at you like that I just care about you okay I don't like seeing you hurt." Emily says her eyes are watering with tears she couldn't believe how insensitive she was being to Paige about the situation.

"I'm sorry too, I know that you were just trying to help I shouldn't have acted the way I did, I love you." Emily smiles

"I love you too I'll see you tomorrow." Emily hangs up the phone.

"See now everything is good again." Hanna opens her magazine again.

"Are you going to talk to Caleb?" Emily looks at Hanna.

"No he had a choice to stay in Ravenswood or come back and he stayed there is nothing more to it he made his decision and I've made mine it's over." Hanna puts her magazine down and gets up."Do you wanna get something to eat?" Emily looks up at Hanna.

"I'm good I will just stay here for a while." Emily waves Hanna off so she can go without her.

"Okay I'll see you later." Hanna leaves the room. Emily sits down on her bed to watch Tv. Then there was a knock at the door. Emily opens the door to see a girl with flawless sun kissed skin and raven hair.

"Hi I'm Isabella my friends call me Bella, is Hanna home?" Emily could tell the girl was nervous

"No she's not here I'm Emily her roommate nice too meet you." Emily shakes Bella's hand.

"Your Paige's girlfriend right?" Emily nodes."We'll she's lucky to have a girlfriend as gorgeous as you are." Emily blushes.

"Thank You I will let Hanna know that you stopped by it was nice meeting you." Emily smiles at the Bella.

"It was was nice meeting you too Emily, see you around maybe we can hang out so time." Emily smiles.

"Yeah maybe." Isabella walks away. Emily closes the door.

Emily lays back in her bed and decides to text Paige.

You wanna have lunch tomorrow- EM

Sure I'll meet you the coffee shop at 1:00-Paige

Perfect see you tomorrow babe-EM

Emily smiles she barley called Paige babe but whenever she did she could tell how happy Paige gets.

Okay love you gtg curfew love you night-Paige

Love you too night-EM

Emily sent the next and fell asleep knowing that her and Paige are okay.

What do think about Isabella? Do you think that she likes Emily? I'm welcome to all welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated I've just been wrapped up in school I didn't have time to write thank you for all the comments I really appreciate it.

Paige wakes up the next morning her side hurting more than ever she consider skipping practice but she couldn't let her teammates think she is weak. Paige makes her way into the locker room. All of her teammates at staring at her. Out of the corner of her eye Paige can see someone standing at her side. Paige turns to face the girl.

"What do you want Carly?" Paige glares at the older girl clearly threatened by Paige.

"I want you to quit the team." Paige looked at Carly shocked Paige stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

"You think shoving me in practice is enough to make me quit the team you are crazy." Paige turns away from the girl taking out her field hockey gear.

"Well just prepare McCullers you'll regret staying on the team and I'll make sure of that." Carly turns and walks out of the gym.

Paige stands there stuck. Paige slams her locker. She thought college was her escape from endless torture but she was wrong college is just like high school only worse. Paige gets dressed and walks out onto the field. Today coach decided to put Paige in offense . Paige takes her place on the field. The game starts and Lindsey tosses me the ball I head straight for the goal. Suddenly Paige fells something collide with her rib cage. Paige falls to the ground the impact knocking the wind out of her. Paige just lays there on the ground clutching her side. The coach rushes to Paige's side immediately.

"Someone help me get her up." Paige suddenly feels someone lifting her and walking her into the locker room.

"Thank you for helping me I thought everyone on the team hates me" the girl grabbed an ice pack from the coaches office.

"No problem I'm Bella I met your girlfriend last night." Paige looks at the girl confused." I was looking for Hanna but Emily said she wasn't there." Paige just nods her head.

"Oh, how come you are so cool with me being gay." Paige looks up at Bella as she takes the ice pack out her hand.

"Cause I'm gay too, they are only picking on you because your a threat to them and the fact that your gay just adds to that." Paige just nods her head in understanding. Paige stands up and falls back down clutching her side.

"Take it easy you should probably call Emily and tell her what happened." Bella looks at Paige concerned.

"Yeah I will, thank you again for your help." Paige smiles at Bella.

"No problem I should get back on the field." Bella gives Paige a smile and walks away.

Paige gets up slowly this time and makes her way to her car so she get to the other side of campus to get to Emily's dorm. Paige made it their carefully and slowly walked to Emily's room and knocked on the door her side screaming in pain. Emily answers the door quickly.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming come in." Emily moves so Paige could come in Paige made it to the couch without making it too noticeable that she was badly injured.

" I thought I could surprise you." Emily walks over to Paige and sit in her lap.

"Well I really missed you so I'm glad you stopped by." Emily kisses Paige lightly. Paige returns the kiss eagerly. Emily sits so that she is straddling Paige's waist. Paige holds on to Emily's waist bringing her closer. Emily slips her hand under Paige's shirt and feels up Paige's stomach until Paige winced. Emily pulls away from the kiss and looks at Paige with concern.

"Are you okay?" Emily gets off of Paige. "Your side still bothering you?

"Umm actually there was another incident today at practice but promise I can handle it Em." Paige rambled.

"Let me see your side." Paige looked at Emily and lifted her shirt revealing a very large purple and black and blue bruise. It looked even worse then yesterday." Oh my God Paige this looks serious." Emily looks at Paige seriously.

"I'm fine really Em it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." Paige was hoping Emily would just drop the subject.

"If you say so, do you want to watch a movie until we leave for lunch?" Paige smiles happy that Emily just dropped it.

"Yeah as long as we are not watching Rudy." Paige laughs.

"Fine no Rudy." Emily puts in a movie and lays down in front of Paige.

"I love you." Paige kisses Emily's forehead.

"I love you too." Emily smiles at Paige and then turns her head back to the television.

They lie there in silence watching the movie and cuddling.

I hope you enjoyed should I keep going. Open to any Ides. Comment.


End file.
